Even In Death
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: A Oneshot challenge fic I did for Rockerbabe's Banner Challenge on the DLS. I found the fic the other day and thought, what the heck. I hope you guys like it. It's a songfic to Evanescence's Even In Death.


**A/N:** A One-shot fic I did as a banner challenge on the DLS. It was make a fic to go with the banner. I don't have the banner much more, but the fic's still good. I hope you guys like it!

**Even in Death**

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Jude Harrison-Quincy looked over at her 8 year-old daughter. She was scrambling over to her mother carrying a large album in her hands. Jude glanced at it painfully. It was the photo album. She felt a pang in her heart as she remembered why her daughter liked to look at it so much.

"Story, pwease!" Anna-Beth Quincy pleaded with her big blue eyes that she inherited from her father. Jude smiled down at her daughter; she was never able to resist those eyes. On her husband, nor on her daughter. Little Anna-Beth loved being told stories from pictures in the old photo album. Jude didn't think there was one in there the little girl didn't know by heart by now.

"Of course sweetie." Jude said, ruffling her daughter's medium brown hair, a perfect mix between Jude's blonde and her father's dark brown. The little girl squealed in delight and grabbed her mothers hand and led her through the house and to the couch. They both sat down; Anna-Beth more climbed, and Anna opened the book and turned to a seemingly random page. Anna pointed to a photograph. "That one!" She said, beaming proudly at her mother. Jude glanced at it and gasped. Memories at once flooding her brain. Her daughter had never asked her about it. It was a picture in her wedding dress and Jude sighed and looked her daughter in her eyes, a distant look in her eyes.

**-10 years Earlier-**

_Jude Harrison paced the length of her waiting room. She was nervous, anxious, and excited all at once. Today was the day she was going to marry the love of her life. Tom Quincy.  
She sighed in content as she glanced at herself in a full-length mirror. Her dress was simple and elegant. It was tight in the bust and fanned out from her body. It wasn't too frilly but it wasn't too plain either. It was perfection and it set off her blonde hair perfectly. Jude smiled at herself and pictured the walk to the alter.  
"Smile!" A voice said and before Jude could turn around, her sister, Sadie West snapped a picture. _

**-Present-**

Jude relayed the story to her daughter as it flooded her memory. Anna smiled at her mommy. 

"That was when you married daddy?" She asked proudly. Jude nodded her agreement and pulled her daughter into her lap.

"That's right sweetie. That's from Mommy and Daddy's wedding." Jude said, smiling at the memories.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Anna?"

"How come Daddy went to heaven?" The little girl asked. Jude gasped and felt tears sting her eyes. Anna was two when it had happened; the day Tom Quincy left her as a widow. Jude bit back her tears and took a shuddering breath.

"He was sick honey." Jude said, trying hard not to cry before her daughter.

"I've been sick, and I didn't go to heaven." Anna stated, looking confused. Jude sighed. _How do you explain cancer to an 8-year-old?_ She thought to herself. 

"Yes Anna, you have. But Daddy had more than just a cold." Jude said and sighed. "Anna, there's lots of different kinds of sickness and what Daddy had, the doctors didn't have any medicine to cure it."

"Why not?" Anna asked, looking sad. "Doctors are supposed to have…med-med-i-kin. They make you feel better." Anna said. 

"Anna, I…I don't know sweetie." Jude said, not able to hold her tears anymore. Anna noticed the tears on her mommy's face and gave her a fierce hug.

"It's ok Mommy. Daddy still loves us." She said, softly. Jude nearly balked in her seat. _Where did she…_ Jude sighed and hugged her daughter close.

"Yes, he does." Jude said, trying not to sob over memories of her long since past producer, best friend, lover, husband, and confidant all in one. 

Mother and daughter stayed like that for a long while. Jude kissed the top of her daughter's head and realized she had fallen asleep. Jude smiled to herself and carried her daughter into her princess-themed bedroom. She lay her down on the bed, thinking it would be soon and she wouldn't be able to do that anymore and tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead goodnight.

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Jude leaned against the door and closed her eyes. God she missed him. If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, she could feel his touch on her skin still; hear his voice in her ear and it made her ache for him all the more. Jude blew out a heavy sigh and went into her own room down the hallway. She sat down on the bed and glanced at the journal beside her bed. She frowned and flipped it open. She picked up her pencil and began writing lyrics to a song she never knew she had in her.   
_  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.


End file.
